Colors
by ladybug114
Summary: 10 drabbles, each 100 words and each inspired by a different color. Lots of variety in characters and relationships! Complete.


**A/N: So each of these drabbles are exactly 100 words long :) There's some variety here, as I tried to focus on different characters, relationships, and situations for each.**

 **Warning for child abuse in one of them**

 **Red**

She needs to tell him, needs to tell him what she learned, but she can't. She needs to tell him about the arrows but her brain isn't connected to her mouth anymore and the words aren't coming. She needs to tell him but she isn't thinking right. She needs to tell him but the ground is cold and he is warm and loving. She needs to tell him but she's tired now, so tired, but SHE NEEDS TO TELL HIM…

And then the darkness comes, and she never gets the chance.

And Scott McCall weeps as Allison Argent bleeds red.

 **Orange**

"I'm in love with her," Stiles says, and Scott laughs.

"We're nine," he says. "We can't be in love, not until we're grown –ups."

But Stiles knows that isn't true. Because she is the smartest and most beautiful girl he has ever seen, and he's in love with her.

He's in love with her smile, in love with how she raises her hand for every question and always gets the answer right, in love with her colorful clothes, in love with her kindness, in love with her brain.

Stiles is in love with Lydia Martin, the girl with orange hair.

 **Yellow**

The sun was bright and yellow and Malia, for once, was happy. She loved Stiles and the rest of the pack, she did, but sometimes she missed her old life. She missed running through the woods alone, just her and nature. She had experienced all the seasons as a coyote—from the frigid temperatures of winter, to the blooming flowers of spring, to the bright colors of fall, to the sweltering heat of summer.

And the sun.

She missed spending her days under the bright yellow glow of the sun, not under artificial lights in school.

She missed her freedom.

 **Green**

Kira never pictured herself as an athlete. Even after learning about the supernatural and discovering her skill with a katana, she didn't think she was athletic.

Scott and Stiles were the athletic ones, especially Scott. He was the star of the lacrosse team, the team captain. Even Stiles had won the championship game the year before. And Kira loved watching them play, loved watching the whole team play. But an athlete herself? Never.

Until she was watching tryouts, holding onto that lacrosse stick, catching the ball.

And when Kira steps onto the warm green grass, it's like she's arriving home.

 **Blue**

Stiles knew that Scott had only done it to save him, but… He had never wanted this. He was perfectly content with being the only human, the only one who was "normal".

But now… Now there were claws extending from his fingers. Stiles ran to the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and froze.

Because his eyes were glowing, but they weren't yellow. They were icy blue.

"No," he muttered, "No, it wasn't me."

Because Stiles knew what the blue meant. He had killed innocent people. It didn't matter that it hadn't been his decision. His own blue eyes proved that.

 **Purple**

"What did you say?!"

Isaac flinches back at his father's harsh words, knowing what usually follows them. "N- nothing," he stutters in response, backing away slightly. "Sorry."

His father just glares and steps closer, ignoring his son's flinches. "'Sorry' doesn't cut it, and you know it."

"Please," Isaac whispers, his back against the wall now. "Please, it won't happen again, don't put me in there, please."

"Fine," his father says, taking another step, "But you still need to be punished."

For the next few weeks, Isaac wears long-sleeves to school, covering up the painful, finger-shaped, purple marks on his arms.

 **Black**

Everyone wonders why he keeps it after the fire, why he wears it.

They think it makes him look like a thug, they see the soot and smell the fire and think it's ruined. They don't understand that the black leather jacket is the only thing he has left of his family.

Surprisingly enough, Stiles is the only one who understands. While others ask him why he keeps wearing "that old thing," Stiles just looks at him in sympathy, seeming to know why without even having to ask.

Derek doesn't get it, but then again, he's never understood Stiles Stilinski.

 **White**

Lydia hates the room as soon as she pushes open the door and steps inside. She knows that this is where Scott and Stiles and Allison went when they became sacrifices, and that just makes her hate it even more.

The room is just too white, too empty. When she sees Scott burst through a door on the other side of the room, she's relieved. But then he turns, and Lydia realizes that the room was never empty.

And as they run, Lydia decides that she will do whatever she can to get Stiles out of this horrible white room.

 **Silver**

Chris Argent had an unusual childhood. While other boys his age were learning to ride their bikes, he was learning how to pick a lock. While others built Legos and model airplanes, he learned to assemble and fire a gun in seconds.

And finally, after years of training, he learned to make his own silver bullets.

He never thought he would use them—silver did nothing to werewolves, and nothing to any other creatures they knew about either. Silver was just another material, more for symbolism than anything. A sign of his family, a sign of their fight against evil.

 **Gold**

From the moment Kate told her about the world of the supernatural, Allison was taught that everything that wasn't fully human was evil. That there was no gray area—you were either human or you needed to be eliminated. Simple as that.

Except, she soon learned, it wasn't really that simple. Because she was told that killing werewolves was the best thing to do in the world. She was told that she, as an Argent, had a duty to the world to kill evil things.

And she believed it. Until she met Scott McCall, werewolf with a heart of gold.


End file.
